To Be Hunted
by Zemara Prime
Summary: A Gabriel/Anna short fic, mainly from his pov, if Anna also had been turned into a werewolf. Set during the movie. Yiffy. Don't like, don't read. Sadly, I own none of the characters from Van Helsing. All rights go to their creators.


**To Be Hunted**

Yes, he knew it was her.

Even in pitch darkness her odor was unmistakable. His nose twitched as the smell hit his nostrils, sweet like honeysuckle, but with a hint of blood. Just like he liked it. He growled and shook his shaggy mane, dust particles flying into the air. His eyes glowed bright yellow under the full moon. Not a cloud in the cool night sky. The perfect night for a hunt.

Following her scent, he loped down the hill, leaping gracefully over a fallen log. His paws made dull thuds as they hit the ground, leaving very large wolf-like prints in the muddy soil. Panting, he reached the lake, a vast expanse of water stretching for miles around in every direction. She was here, he knew it. She always came here when she wanted her presence to be known.

A few giant willow trees lined the shores, making ideal hiding spots for any creature. But he needed no eyes to know where she was. They were linked in mind and body. Immortal creatures as they were, their senses outweighed any mortal man's or beast's.

His large wolf-like form made a long shadow on the water as he stalked toward the trees, the sand absorbing his footfalls. He lowered his massive head into the lake, pausing to take a drink. A trail of blood streaked across the sand, with a few bits of fur here and there. A sign of her latest kill, no doubt. Luckily he had already fed for the night, so she needn't worry about him stealing her meal. The wind blew the willow branches gently back and forth, bringing her scent to his nose once again. Jerking his head up, he snorted as he barred his pearly white teeth into the darkness. A low growl answered him back.

Without warning, a dark figure leapt from the trees, snarling as it ran away. With cold spring water dripping from his maw, he gave chase. Although, like him, she was covered in a thick coat of fur, her slender form made her quick and agile. She leapt over logs and in between trees with ease, the leathery pads of her paws gripping the terrain as she ran. Her paws were smaller than his, but still large enough to be a bear's. They made no mark to show she was there, but he still knew where she was, every second of the hunt. She was _his_ prey, and only his.

As the land cleared out into a grassy plain, he threw himself into full gallop. She may be swift in the trees, but she was nowhere near as fast as him on the flat. She growled and narrowed her dark blue eyes as he neared closer. Muscles aching from the flight, she was quickly slowing down. He unsheathed his claws as he bore down upon her. Using his last bit of breath, he leapt at her heels, claws grasping her thick fur. She fell and tumbled hard on the cool grass as he crashed into her. She jumped up unscathed, ready to kill if she needed to. A fog rolled off her tongue as she panted for breath, showing how crisp and clean the air was. She bared her teeth and pinned her ears back at him as he got up. Shaking his whole body to rid himself of the dust, he paced back and forth in front of her, daring her to strike out at him. A steady growl came from her throat, letting him know she would attack if he came closer.

Minutes ticked by as they waited, never taking their eyes of each other. Finally, he grinned a toothy smile at her, and then looked up at the moon. Good. No mortal would be out on a night like this, with the moon so full and his hunger so great. Suddenly a deep, masculine howl rose from his throat, letting all creatures near and far know _he_ was the king of the night.

She twitched her tail uncertainly, jumping a bit as he howled loud and long. As his music drifted off into the darkness, he turned his attention back to her. She raised her hackles and lowered her head, preparing for his attack. Rising up on two legs, he raised a massive paw at her, ready to strike.

His giant paw landed with a thud on her thick skull, leaving no damage. Looking up at him, she shook off the blow. His growl faded away into a purr as he came closer to her, sniffing her intently. She closed her eyes as he licked her forehead, her fur sticking up in places from his hot saliva. They knew each other so well before. Now immortal, they would have an eternity to run together. This place would be where they would be reborn.

She nuzzled against his neck, feeling the thick, strong muscles beneath his fur. Even though it was a cold night, she felt hot being so near him. She licked and nibbled his fuzzy ears as he moaned at her touch.

His blood already pumping from the chase, his length could be seen protruding from his sheath, hidden beneath chocolate brown fur. Turning around, she rubbed her tail across his muzzle, leaving his face stinging with her delicate scent. She crouched down with her tail in the air, showing him she was already wet with need. The sight made his heart beat faster and breathing increase. He needed this more than water or oxygen. Even the blood-curdling squeals of a dying rabbit in his jaws could not compare to her beauty.

His thick cock pulsed and bobbed as he panted, a clear fluid dripping from the tip. As he was about to lunge, she rolled over on her back, teasing him even more. Getting impatient, he snarled and snapped at the air. His jaws never touched her though. She was precious to him, much too important to harm, even by accident.

Leaping up, she padded over to him in an attempt to quell his need. She ran her body up and down his side, snapping at his flanks. Seeing the mess he was making, she lowered her head and lapped up the cum from his cock. He rose up on two legs and rested on her back as she licked him clean. But as soon as the last drop was gone, another one would take its place. She couldn't have him waste a drop on her account.

Getting impatient herself, she turned around and backed into him, his cock teasing her entrance. She purred at the feeling of his hot member against her skin. Growling, he rested his weight on her rump. With a grunt, he thrust his slickness hard into her pussy as she snarled back at him. She was tight, even thought it wasn't her first time. Perhaps that's why he liked it so much.

His fur brushed against her pussy with every thrust, massaging her outside as well as in. His going was slow and steady at first. It made it more intense for the two of them. Every few moments his cock would jump inside her, making her loins tingle with pleasure. After a few minutes she let out a gruff moan in desperation, she let him know she could take it no longer.

Biting her shoulder hard, she snarled as a few drops of blood dripped from the wound. He grasped her sides and raked her belly with his bone-hard claws. Loosing her balance as her feral mate pounded into her, she toppled forward onto her forearms. This gave him the dominant advantage, as she had no way to wriggle free from his grip. Not that she wanted to.

He knew she liked it this way. Hard and forceful. The pain always made her more aroused. Perhaps it was the werewolf in them. Then again, she was this way before they fell into darkness. Maybe the darkness had always been within them.

No creature within earshot would dare come close to the beastly moans and growls coming from the clearing. Blood was dripping from her pussy as well as his cum. After a few minutes of intense mating, they became one.

Climaxing at the same time, their howls could be heard for miles around. His eyes rolled back in his head as he shot his seed deep inside her. Her insides pulsated around his cock, sucking every last drop of cum from his member. As their orgasms died down, their limbs shook from the intensity of their mating. Panting hard, he dismounted and plopped down on the ground, sides heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. A tangy mix of blood and feral musk filled the surrounding air.

Sinking down on the cool grass, she took her place beside her mate. Licking his muzzle, she gazed into his glowing yellow orbs. With any luck, they would soon be graced with a murderous were-pup of their own. As the moon rose higher into the sky, the two drifted off to sleep, snuggled in each other's coarse fur.

But soon, the hunt would begin again.

The End……?

* * *

****So...Good, Bad, Great, Horrible??? I'll never know unless you review! :)**


End file.
